With the fast development of display technologies, touch screen panels have been widely used in people's daily lives. Currently, touch screen panels can be classified into add-on mode panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panel according to the composition thereof, wherein the add-on model panel is a liquid crystal display panel having a touch function, which is formed by separately manufacturing a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) and then bonding them together. The add-on model panel has such disadvantages as high manufacturing cost, low light transmissivity and thick module. The in-cell touch panel has the touch electrode of the touch panel embedded inside the liquid crystal display, thus reducing thickness of the whole module and greatly reducing manufacturing cost of the touch panel, so it is favored by major panel manufacturers.
In the in-cell touch panel, there are a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes that are arranged in the same layer and are insulated from one another, when the panel is not touched by a human body, the capacitance withstood by each self-capacitance electrode is a fixed capacitance; but when the panel is touched by a human body, the capacitance withstood by the corresponding self-capacitance electrode is the fixed capacitance plus a body capacitance. In this way, a touch sensing unit can determine the touch position by sensing the capacitance value change of each self-capacitance electrode in the time period of touch.
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of an in-cell touch panel in the prior art. In the in-cell touch panel 10 shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes 11 are arranged in an array and each self-capacitance electrode 11 needs to be connected to the touch sensing unit 12 via its corresponding wire 13 so as to determine the touch position, as a result, a lot of wires 13 are needed.